


Tied Heart Strings

by WalkingStrudel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Victim 707, Yandere Yoosung Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingStrudel/pseuds/WalkingStrudel
Summary: “You won’t listen! You….. Seven…. You….. Luciel, you look so beautiful like this..”“Like a victim?!”“Like mines”





	1. The start

Seven liked to tease people. He was the master at shit posting and causing people to blush. He liked to use lewd tactics when doing so. Didn’t matter who he was talking to. Jumin, Jeahee, anyone, but most importantly Yoosung.The young man was just too easy to trip up and trick. A sly innuendo here, obvious lie there, hell a plain joke could make the man red. Seven doesn’t do it to be a dick, it was his special way of saying he cared about you. The hacker always came clean and clarified if need.  
Maybe it was because Yoosung was easy prey or maybe it was something deeper. Either way, Seven found that it was increasingly hard to not tease the boy. Even when asked to stop, a joke will slip through his fingers or an innuendo would fly onto the screen. Any normal person would probably distance themselves from him once they had enough. Yoosung, although he openly showed his dislike towards Seven’s behavior he stayed. In fact, Yoosung seemed to enjoy it. He logged on more often. Stayed off LOLOL long enough to have longer conversations with him. The false blonde even started to call him more. Hung out at Seven’s house more. Sent him more pictures. They weren’t a lewd or anything. Most were silly selfies and ‘look at what I made today.’  
It was all a little gay?  
Not that Seven had a problem with that. Heck, the older male even enjoyed the extra attention Yoosung was giving him. But he didn’t want to confuse the boy. Seven already went through college experiment with his look and his sexuality. Yoosung didn’t seem like that type to experiment with that type of thing or in that type of way….  
But he couldn’t rule out the possibility. Yoosung was being incredibly clingy towards him. Last night the boy asked the redhead over for a dinner/hangout. It wasn’t out of the ordinary. The two did it all the time. It was the use of lovey Dovey fonts, over uses of blushing emoji, and the turn I wish you were…. Being used a lot. Seven tried to laugh most of it off but he could feel the desperation through the phone screen. The voice in the back of his head said to give Yoosung some space, that something was off. But his heart said that Yoosung was still taking Rika’s death pretty hard. None of the members really knew his state of mind. Yoosung could be on the brink of death and this hangout being the one thing keeping him afloat. The programmer said yes Yoosung logged out. Just like that. There wasn’t a goodbye or hope to see you soon or thanks. He was just gone and didn’t log in till a day before the event. Acting as his usual preppy self.  
Seven was on his Winter paid leave by then so he was on more often than usual.  
As soon as the gamer saw that Seven was on he made the quick excuse of having to clean up, leaving with a “See ya soon, Luciel!”  
Seven really didn’t have any reason to be cautioned. Yoosung had moments. But he never let them take over his life or well he never left them show. No one really knows what was going on with the kid. He usually showed only two emotions happy or ‘I have V.’  
The drive there wasn’t too bad. There was traffic arriving there because of road construction. He lived in a small apartment complex that wasn’t that far from his university. It had a small little yellow door bell on the white door. It the only was the only door in his neighborhood that had a yellow doorbell. Knocking lightly on the door, Seven let out a tacky “Open up this is the police!” A goofy smile was plastered on his face even as Yoosung’s worried faced peeked through a tiny crack in the door. “What seems to be the probl… Seven!” respond the home renter. The two had a little spat where Seven stood creaking out joke after joke and Yoosung more or less fell into all of them. After about 5 seconds Yoosung let the guess in.  
The blonde’s place as pretty small. The living room and kitchen were in the same area, the bedroom was on the same floor connecting to it was the master bathroom, facing the bedroom door was the offices (unused). All of it decorated much like a college student would. Minimal furniture, tons of power, and pop art extras. The day was pretty relaxing except for the moments where Yoosung seemed to just stare.  
The day was coming to a soothing stop when the pizza arrived. A cheesy rom-com was playing as Yoosung munch slowly on his 2nd slice and Seven munch hungrily on his 3rd.  
“I think I’m going to leave after this movie, this was nice haha.”  
“ OH, hehe, yeah yeah I had fun too,” Yoosung said.  
The redhead stared at the younger. Asked if something was wrong.  
“Luciel. Have you ever been…. Confused. I just. I haven’t been the same since V… Rika left” tears filled his eyes, “ I don’t know who else to talk to. Jumin wouldn’t listen to me. Zen wouldn't be able to understand. Jaehee is always busy. You always seem to understand…. Luciel I.” Yoosung swallowed before finishing. “ I want you seven.”  
Luciel looked for a joke. Everything got lost in his throat. “ You think you might be into dudes?” He decided.  
“ I don’t know. Yes? It’s really only you. Zen sometimes.”  
“ Zen doesn’t he’s hot.” Seven let out an awkwardly forced laugh.  
Suddenly the boy got strangely close. “ It's wrong the way I think about you Seven.”  
“There is nothing wrong with like boys.”  
“It's more than that Seven. I only want you to want with me. I don’t want you to ever leave. I want to you to only see me and to only want me. I… its obsessive.”  
When Yoosung got closer he reached into his pocket. Luciel moved back. Yoosung pulled out a small container of powder and blew.  
______________________**________________________

Seven woke with a raging headache. His eyelids were heavy and dried drool followed from his cheeks to the start of his neck. Breaking apart the crust of his eyes, he was met with a blurry ceiling. Seven’s glass were missing. Panic started to set in. Forcing his head to the side, he saw his glass paired with a glass of water that had a red and orange straw hanging out of it. Automatically he reached for the glass but found that his hands were tied. Along with his feet.Groaning as he lifts his head he noticed his clothes had been replaced a silk, blue pajama outfit. His heart raced. Trying to calm himself down he counted the second it took for a drop of water to reach the nightstand.  
3.7 seconds~ 1st drop  
5.2 seconds~ 2nd drop  
1.5 Seconds~ 3rd and 4th drop  
He roughly yanked at the rope on his left wrist caused a small hidden bell to jingle. It fueled his fire as he shock to the whole bed frame. Opening up his mouth he left out a weak scream finding his throat was extremely dry. He struggled for 15 minutes before passing out again.  
The first thing he noticed when he woke was a new black digital clock. 10:30 glowed brightly in red numbering. Luciel started coughing uncontrollably. A soft shhh sound came from the blurred darkness. Yoosung slowly stepped into his line of sight as if he didn't want to wake him. The younger’s face was soft, apologetic. Haired tied in a ponytail with a towel lying on his shoulder he looked like a caretaker. “I’m glad you’re awake” came with a kind smile. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” The fake blond start to go on a tangent about how he panicked and everything was so tempting and he asked for help. He gently left Seven’s head and placed the towel under it. He reached for the glass of water, bent the straw, beckoning for the other to take a drink. Half the glass was gone instantly. Seven sucked in breath after breath before letting out a cuss! “What the fuck is this!” Any and every questions, criticism he had in him was let out with blind emotions. It felt as if he could go on for days until he saw the tears swelling up in Yoosung’s eyes.  
“I tried to tell you..” The kidnapper said shaking his head violently, “You won’t listen! You….. Seven…. You….. Luciel, you look so beautiful like this..”  
“Like a victim?!”  
“Like mines”  
Yoosung reached over the bed frame and used his thumb to scrape off the eye snot on Seven. Seven turned his face around, pressing as such as he could into the mattress out of petty. A soft chuckle filled the air, the gamer suddenly took a small wipe from his pocket to clean his guest’s face.  
Yoosung's face hardened. “Is there anything I should know about. Is your boss tracking you?” The boy said boss with finger quotes as if he didn’t believe Seven was employed. The redhead shook his head, yes, where's my phone, he asked?  
A smartphone with a red plus a yellow strip shook in soft hands. “I don’t know the passcode,” Yoosung asked. He was met with silence. “Come on. Please tell me! I have my ways.” he almost sounded scared. “Fine!”  
He got up and retreated back into the dark.


	2. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support!

Seven had fallen asleep not too long after Yoosung’s leaving. He was woken up several times over the course of several hours. He constantly checked the clock, figuring out he only slept for an hour and 30 minutes at a time. Due to his job and the reasonability he had to the group. Work dominated his life plus with his racing mind he was never able to get a good amount of sleep. Half a day had past now. Seven’s bones were stiff and his joints locked. He couldn’t hear much. Every now and again he would hear ( what he assumed) to be the front door close. He would mumble slight calculations of anything. The time between how long he could blink, breath, wiggle his toes, prime numbers, square roots, a complete computer program may even leave his lips. It was only when his stomach started to growl, the panic returned. Pulled his arms, flaring them as much as he could in an attempt to loosen the straps. He could see the right knot start to become loses. Luciel’s right hand lightly touched the knot. Curling his index finger into a hook he swung it slightly until it caught hold of the bow. Pulling at the whole the rope started to drop. With that arm free, he left out a small woo, before quickly getting to work on his left wrist.  
The bed continued to rattle just enough from his own excitement that one leg of the table hit the nightstand. The glass fell over. Broke.  
The loud sound caused his body to freeze in horror. Seven turned his head to the side, taking a quick second to look at the wet glass crystal mess on the floor. Seven figured that the sound could have alarmed Yoosung. His head ripped up to see the boy standing before him. In a small gasp, he let out all the air he didn’t know he was holding in.  
Yoosung’s face held no emotion. Wide purple iris started. Seven could break eye contact. He feared that if he did Yoosung would break, break apart into something much more dangerous. It was as if the yellow meeting the purple stopped time and the only thing existing were them. It would have been romantic if not for the conditions. For 2 minutes they stayed like that. The false blond moved suddenly causing Luciel to flinch. He bent down picking up a small piece of glass. Holding it to his face so he could see Seven’s reflection. A sweet smile graced his face. “Seven that wasn’t every considerate of you. Rika brought that glass for me. Do you remember? When we all went to that dumb furniture store. So we could find glassware for those stupid parties? She said. She said that there was only one glass left and I could have it.”  
Yoosung eyes shined. “She would always congratulate me on anything. Ha. Remember that small little party she did for me when I became class president. You weren't there?”  
Seven’s hand balled into a fist. He did nothing but stare at the small paper bag in Yoosung’s other hand.  
“If it was V you would be there” he pouted. “ I want you to know something Seven O Seven. You are not in the position to do anything foolish!” Not a minute passed before Yoosung clawed onto the bed, sat on Seven’s chest and pulled his free arm back to the headboard. He held it there with surprising strength. Yoosung untied the other arm before cuffing the two body parts together to the headboard.  
Seven didn’t try to stop it. At the moment Seven was in no position to try anything. He was weak from hunger and could barely see. Yoosungs hands lovingly ran down his arms. His captor let out a contempt sigh. Feeling on his chest, massaging his neck. One hand rested on his cheek while the other traced the outline of his lips. Yoosung purred when his thumb accidentally dipped into Seven’s mouth. “Don’t look at me like that, honey. I got you food!”  
He reached over the bed, pulling out a wrapped spice cake. “There was a small party in one of my classes today.” Yoosung started to explain. He went on for awhile, just talking about the decor, food, and people. By the time he pulled out the fork Seven was done listening. In fact, Seven didn’t know why he was listening from the start. Despite the growing amount of anger, hurt that bubbled in his chest with each passing minute, he still forced himself to listen. Perhaps, it was the thought that Yoosung may spill why he’s doing this to him. Seven needed something, anything he could grab onto in Yoosung’s little rant. Something to explain the younger’s action but there was nothing. The blonde acted as if Luciel wasn’t tied to the bed.  
Mr.Kim shoved fork full after fork full in front of Seven who gladly ate. Purple eyes focused on the red heads lips, closely. Keeping track of each and every single time Seven would get frosting on his lips or check. The kidnapper would smile softly, titled his head to the side, and signal to Seven that he had someone his face. The eyes would then focus on the salmon tongue that would reach to lap up the sweet substance. I was like Yoosung was treating Seven like a personal baby doll.  
“You haven’t spoken to me this whole time. Why? Do you have questions about, bout, my day, food and drink schedule, the living arrangements?”  
There was a 6 second minute pause between each question? The captive choose to count seconds instead of responding.  
“The others are worried about you. I’M WORRIED about you. Zen especially. V has yet to ask about you. I mean, to my knowledge. I wouldn’t count on it, though” Yoosung said as he packed up, “ He could have called you, but I know he hasn’t been on the app. Soo.” Pulling out a small syringe, he flicked the need of the needle getting out any air bubbles. “He lovingly cleaned Seven’s arm before sticking it with the needle. A clear liquid slowly flowed in. “OH! Also, were having soup tonight. I’m making.” Yoosung’s caring eyes were the last things seen.

It must have been at least a week if Seven’s time was correct. You would think that one would only need a clock to tell when the days past, but you’ll never know how hard it is till you have to do it. He sleeps most of his time away. Usually, its Yoosung who’ll wake him up to feed him, bath him, or just to talk to him. Seven was beyond done with Yoosung and all his bullshit but spending time with the devil was better than being alone. It was uncanny how Yoosung would just change moods. He went from motherly to best friend, to creepy stalker easily. There was this one time when the boy came to him carrying a laptop. He played LOLOL and allowed Seven to watch. Yoosung joked, laughing and smiling at the screen and Luciel as if nothing had happened. When he lost a battle however he would click out of the game, instantly start tearing up about how they didn’t speak anymore. ‘I know you’re mad at me, but really this isn’t only my fault!’  
It was about twelve o’clock midnight when Seven found Yoosung sitting on his chest. Half undressed. They only thing covering the gamer was Seven’s old jacket. He could see the male’s bear, slightly red love handles. He didn’t need to look down any further, for he could feel the stiff member poking his stomach. Yoosung’s shaking hands unbuttoned the captors top. They both refused to make eye contact. Seven because of anger mixed with fear. Yoosung because of coyness. “This will be my first time with a guy, an actual guy, please be gentle.” The blonde whispered.  
When he went down on the man and began unwanted fellatio, everything part of his body became too sensitive. Seven could feel everything he didn’t want to. He turned his head, noticed an empty pill bottle. Tears spilled out, his nose leaked, and spat incoherent sentences of ‘stop’, ‘you don’t have to do this, it is not too late’, ‘once you do this we can’t go back’. It all fell on deaf ears. Yoosung forced Seven to penetrate him. Both of their moans were of pain but Yoosung’s quickly turned to pleasure.  
Seven cried and cursed Yoosung as the other slept on top of him. 

Seven stopped counting time. It's been too long. Too many things had happened.Since the first sexual encounter, Seven couldn’t stop noticing things about Yoosung, it made him sick. The way the boy smelled, smiled. It wasn’t long until Seven started to play along. His heart was never into, but it was better than just laying there. Each day ended with the same exchange.  
“When can I die?” asked Luciel.  
“When I do” respond Yoosung.  
It must have been a year when Yoosung told him the day of death was coming. Yoosung said something about being found out, while in the middle of a LOLOL game. Tears were streaming down his face. But suddenly an email popped up on the laptop screen.  
It was about something called ‘Mint Eye.’ Yoosung wouldn't let him read.  
“I know where we can go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long. Anyway, Thank You, All for Reading! Special thanks to everyone who left comments, or gave a kudos. An even bigger thanks to those who did both. And to the person who bookmarked it, wow, IOU!

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I have only done Yoosung route and half a Seven's route. I tried to put spaces in but I couldn't figure it out. Sorry.


End file.
